Обсуждение участника:ApprenticeGodhead
Архив сообщений Июль 2012 - Май 2013 __TOC__ Thanks for your answer... ...I noticed that you seem to be the most active user here so I think I should probably tell you that if you hadn't gathered from a bunch of edits I did awhile back (assuming you noticed at all), but both the English and Russian MSPA Wikis now have an official language link. So now some pages of the English Wiki now link to the Russian page, so I just wanted to ensure that the page name was correct before adding a language link on the English version of the page. On a side note, I know you aren't an admin (however given your work I am surprised that isn't the case) but there is a design error on the main page. I posted on the main talk page how to correct it and contacted CynicalWriter who appears to be the most recently active admin. I guess I just thought you should know in case you know how to contact the admins outside the wiki or want to ask Wikia staff to correct it for you. - The Light6 (обсуждение) 13:54, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) :Not a problem. :) Yes, I saw the edits you've made, I still follow changes on here even though, alas, I'm not as active now. I'm probably going edit the other pages a bit later so they will have the language links too. :I'll try to contact CynicalWriter (the only one whom I know how to contact outside the wiki) and see if he responds. Thanks for letting me know! - ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 14:13, сентября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::So I noticed that you added the missing line, it seems it hasn't corrected the error on the Oasis skin, however I can tell you that it makes the appearance of the main page on the Monobook skin 1000 times better (although only a tiny minority of users use Monobook). That being said, the add still covers the top of the contents sidebar on Oasis, I think I know what to do to fix it, thankfully you've lowered the protection on the front page so I can just go ahead and do it, I just thought I should post here so you have some idea of what I am doing as opposed to me going ahead and making major changes without explanation. - The Light6 (обсуждение) 03:19, октября 14, 2013 (UTC) ::OK I did it, except now the left column and right column are overlapping slightly (at least on Oasis, on Monobook the page now looks perfect, except of course as I already admitted, Monobook users are only a tiny percentage of users). The overlap only effects the top part of the page but I examined the page and the code thoroughly and I think I know why; the gallery is too wide. I tried to see if there was a way to shrink it slightly, no luck. ::So I'm afraid there are only two options (that I can see); 1) Simply leave it as it is and hope no one is too bothered by the overlap (which is only for a tiny bit of the page), this might be the best option if you believe I am making this a bigger deal then it needs to be. 2) Revert my edit, and have the top part of the right column hidden by an ad. - The Light6 (обсуждение) 03:53, октября 14, 2013 (UTC) Aeiu! Привет и прости за исчезновение в лучших традициях Копперфилда! Я заметила некоторые изменения (например, эта новая панелька справа "шаблоны" при редактировании раздела), так что перед тем, как я вернусь к впахиванию на славу отчизны, произошли ли какие-нибудь критические изменения, о которых мне надо знать (читай, что новенького значительного произошло?) GippoRex (обсуждение) 14:08, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) :С возвращением! С: С новостями тут не густо... потому что ты не одна исчезла с вики в летний период. :D (Разве панелька шаблонов там не всегда была?о_о) :Наша мспавики теперь связана с английской мспа вики! (А это значит что можно делать более короткие ссылки на них, т.е. смотри на последние изменения, которые я делала.) А на некоторых страницах англовики, в частности на страницах главных персонажей, теперь имеются ссылки, ведущие на наши страницы. uvu ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 14:22, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Поправка: не на летний период, а на период ФБ (Фандомной Битвы) Х) Надеюсь, тебе было не очень одиноко? (Лол да ты права, просто она у меня внезапно развернулась, вот и не признала XD) ::УОООООА >U< И наконец-то они переделали статью про улей Гамзи, а это значит, что мне надо будет ее обновить @_@ (Надеюсь, я не растеряла все навыки. Вот забыла форматирование - точно!) ::БЗВ, нет никаких переворотов на англовики, которые вынуждают обновить перевод в больших статьях? И вообще, в какой области ты сейчас планируешь работать? Вот я хочу добить причуды печати и покончить с зиллиоружием и всеми боевыми способусами и околоспособусными статьями, поставив на всем оружии жирный крест. GippoRex (обсуждение) 14:38, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Ох! Она вроде проводится на даири.ру, или я набрела (в прошлом году ещё :D) на что-то другое? Нет, слишком одиноко мне не было, не волнуйся, я как раз нашла время отойти от постоянного редактирования вики и немного разобраться со своей депрессией, так что всё к лучшему. С: :::На счёт англовики - не знаю, особо туда в последнее время не заходила... думаю как раз переработать статьи про персонажей, особенно главных - они все равно далеки от совершенства. О! Кстати об этом, я тут сделала нормальный шаблон ссылок на хоумстак.ру (чтобы не было такой стрелочки как тут в конце ссылки), поэтому можно будет добавить ссылки как на мспа, так и на русский перевод - пример в ссылках на досталоги Джона. С: ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 15:07, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Да, я именно про эту! Время жрет жутко, а то, что я была не в команде хмстка, позволило мне несколько отдохнуть от фагготрии по нему. ::::А зачем нам давать ссылки на переведенные досталоги? Достоверным источником считается же оригинал С: GippoRex (обсуждение) 15:26, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::О, кстати! Раз зашла речь о депресии (:с), то поделюсь кое-чем, что тебя порадует, я надеюсь. этот Лемонснаут получился у меня как пробный блин, так что твой, я думаю, получится ее лучше! (Я еще я хочу сделать ему виселичную петлю из сплетенного мною же шнурка кумихимо). GippoRex (обсуждение) 15:29, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) :А в какой команде ты была?о: :А почему бы и не давать?) В конце концов, мы же русская вики, и если бы пользователи хотели читать на английском - обратились бы к англовики. Просто думаю, что это не помешает, сама знаю какая иногда заноза в заднице сверять какие-нибудь аспекты хоумстака с его переводом на русский, когда нет точных ссылок. А ссылка на оригинал всё равно останется. С: :Хехехе, вау, он здоровский! *_* С петлёй будет смотреться еще шикарнее. А сколько на его создание уходит времени? ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 15:39, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Не "была", а еще есть~ Команда tgwtg, основанная на фандоме всего, что связано с Ностальгирующим Критиком (один довольно известный американский обзорщик), включая его коллег. Да, мы не очень популярны бгг ::Ну, на этого у меня ушло меньше, чем два дня, где-то часов 16 чистой работы... То было судорожное шитье в режиме нон-стоп, после которого я иглой натерла себе пару мозолей хех. GippoRex (обсуждение) 15:46, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Извиняюсь. >_< Я видела его видео-обзор фильма про мультсериалу "аватар: последний маг воздуха", и несколько видео с Nostalgia Chick. :::Вообще, я сейчас подумала... моя идея с ссылками на мспа и одновременно на перевод всё-таки еще нуждается в доработке. Наверное будет лучше, если текст ссылки будет вести на англовики, а картинка-домик на перевод. х_х х_х х_х :::А каким вышел Пиралспит?)) Ты же вроде его делала первым, если я не ошибаюсь? ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 15:54, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ух ты! Так приятно, что _хоть кто-то_ о нем слышал, особенно после многочисленных комментариев под выкладками в стиле "я не знаю, кто вы вообще такие, но..." ::::Мне кажется, что в тексте страницы мы просто замотаемся так оформлять :с ::::Честно говоря, я его так и не доделала Да, мне стыдно, что я такая ленивая пернатая жопа. Я бойко дошла до состояния, где осталось просто сшить все детали в одно, и забросила все это на четыре месяца. Да. GippoRex (обсуждение) 16:54, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ну, я больше в английских интернетах лазаю, чем в русских, так что это не удивительно. К тому же, тамблер!) :Пока забьем на это оформление. Потом, если добью шаблон, для нужного оформления - я сама как-нибудь медленно подредачу всё, когда захочется какой-нибудь работы, где думать особо не надо. :Жалко, конечно, что забросила, интересно было бы на него поглядеть. Ну да ладно, лень со всеми случается, может, потом сделаешь. После моего чешуйчика. >:D ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 18:55, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) >;] И как мне теперь к вам обращаться, мисс? "Ваше Администрейтество"? "Провидица Правок"? "Ведьма Переводов"? GippoRex (обсуждение) 12:31, октября 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ведьма Всемогущества, муахахахаха. Хотя Ваше Администрейшество тоже звучит очень заманчиво. :D ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 18:31, октября 11, 2013 (UTC)